1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor wafer, a semiconductor device, a circuit board, an electronic instrument, and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
In semiconductor devices, surface mount packages, which meet the demands for ease of mounting and high-density packaging, are known. In chip scale/size package (CSP) technology, for example, a wiring layer may be formed on a semiconductor chip with a resin layer therebetween, and an external terminal (e.g., a solder ball) may be provided thereon. Conventionally, it has been required to keep the wiring layer from having a form leading to a break resulting from the process of providing the external terminal.
An advantage of the present invention is to avoid breaks in the wiring layer.